Afterlife
by Okami Tamashi
Summary: After the end of the world paradise didn't open, instead the world is giving Kiba another chance. Can Kiba correct his mistakes and find the real paradise?


Sometimes I would why I am even alive. I have suffered so much, seen events happen that shouldn't happen. I am a failure. I let everyone die, the world is now reborn and I must correct my mistakes. I am a wolf, not a human. I am Kiba the wolf...

Kiba gradually stood up from the cold wet cement in Freeze City. He had been given a second chance to fix his mistakes. He walked over to the wall in wolf form and sighed, getting his thoughts together, _I must find everyone else. _He walked out onto a some what busy street stalking along the edges of the road.

Kiba sniffed the air for any familiar smell. All he smelled was gas, hotdogs, and a faint wolf scent. He steadily followed the scent but it was washing away quickly with it now pouring down rain.

Turning a corner Kiba saw a hotdog cart, seeing that he immediately thought,_ Hige should be somewhere nearby. _He turned back into a human and casually walked over to the stand. The man serving hotdogs was complaining to a woman, "Well, I am truly sorry ma'am, but my hotdogs are all gone."

The woman had a grin of her face, "You'd better get your cart together, I can see why you can't get a better job!" She turned and stalked away.

Kiba walked by the cart, _Hige is definitely around here somewhere._ Rounding a corner Kiba saw a familiar hair color. "Hige!" He called out.

Hige looked at him with a dim smile, "Who the hell are you?" He managed to say with five hotdogs stuffed down his throat.

Staring at Hige, blankly Kiba said, "You do remember me right Hige?"

Hige lightly shook his head, "Um, no, please leave you are really creeping me out. I mean you even know my name and I have never even seen you before!"

A low growl came from Kiba's throat, "Come Hige, snap out of it!" Kiba pinned him to the ground.

Whining, Hige had a scared look on his face. Kiba realized this a let go of him, he knew he went to far. After a minute he said, "Give me a chance to explain everything."

After about an hour of non-stop talking Kiba told everything that happened up until the point where he died.

Hige stared at him with a weird look on his face, "tell me did that really all happen?"

"I'm am sure."

"Alright then, Kiba, what do you want me for"

"I need your help. We need to find Tsume, Toboe, and Blue."

"Tsume is the grey one right?"

Kiba responded, "Yes, have you seen him?"

He nodded, "Yes he is one mean wolfy, not afraid of anything, and has a scar on his chest."

"Yep that's him, where did you last see him?" Kiba asked.

Hige swung his tail to the right, "A little that way."

"Then let's go get him! We need his help, we can't do this alone." Kiba said. "Lets find him and the others and leave this crummy city!"

When Hige let out a small howl, Kiba smacked his muzzle, "Quiet! We don't need to draw any attention!"

Hige nodded in response and turned back into a human, "I'll help you." Hige sniffed the air, "Oh, a hotdog cart!" His tongue fell out of his mouth. He ran towards the smell.

He ran about two meters, when Kiba jumped in front of him glaring at him, "You idiot! We are looking for Tsume, not hotdogs!"

Whining at Kiba's order he said, "Just one dog!"

"No, now let's move!" Kiba snapped back. Hige nodded and then Kiba picked up a trail and started to follow it.

The rain was slowing down and was now a light drizzle.

After following Tsume's trail he finally came into view around sunrise the next day. Tsume was sitting next to a light grey she-wolf.

Kiba and Hige decided to keep their distance for a little while until the she-wolf left.

A few hours later, Hige trotted off to find some food while Kiba still stayed out watching Tsume.

At sunset the she-wolf left and Hige had returned with his mouth stuffed with food. "Hige, where's my food?"

Hige shrugged, "I couldn't find any food, this city is empty." Kiba narrowed his eyes. Hige put his hands up defensively, "Alright! Alright! Maybe I found a little bit of food, but I was so hungry I ment to take one bite but ended up eating all eight hotdogs!"

"That doesn't matter, now I'm going to confront Tsume. Kiba stood up in wolf form and walked over to Tsume who was leaving the dark ally he was in.

Tsume had smelled two strange wolf scents and immediately growled, "Who are you! Come out and show yourselves!"

"I'm Kiba, now turn around Tsume."

Tsume turned around and was know facing a white wolf, Who called himself Kiba. "How do you know my name! And where is the other wolf!"

Hige whispered in a nearby bush crouching as low as he could to the ground while Tsume continued. "Answer me you bastard!"

Kiba sighed, Tsume lunged at Kiba's throat. "You son of a bitch you need to learn to listen to me!"


End file.
